Teaching Forgiveness
by CastleSky4067
Summary: It's after the war and many people, including the trio, are re-doing their last year at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione have became friends after a Malfoy court hearing. Harry is understanding, but Ron, Hermione's troubling boyfriend, is hard to convince. Will it all go planned as it should, or will Hermione and Draco have a problem on their hands? Draco/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this chapter a little while ago, and even I know it sounds weird. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. I don't own any characters. Next chapter is way better.** **Er, I mean, the first chapter, as this is the prologue... Anyways, I took this from my account, if you have heard of it. If you have read my other story "Weight of the World", yeah, I deleted it. It didn't have much of a plot, and I didn't really like it. So, as I already started this and I think is pretty well written (for me), I decided to share it here. Here you are!**

**HP**

**Prologue – The Entries**

**January 2nd 1991 7:38 pm**

_Dear Diary,_

_ This is my first entry in this journal, I am ten years old. I currently attend the Pasadena All Girls Academy; although it is quite fun I will sadly have to go back after winter break. My name is Hermione Jean Granger, my parents and close friends call me 'Mione. There's this boy I know named Robert, not really good looking but cute enough. Actually, I only like him because he's the only nice one to me and he is really smart! I don't know how this Diary thing works, but I will check in soon. Off to school tomorrow, wish me luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

**June 10th 1991 3:37 am**

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is a horrible night, I have just gotten a bad grade for messing around in class, I can't sleep; dad hasn't came home yet from work and neither has mom. I am alone in the house right now and am dearly in need of a friend. I have nothing on my mind to write down yet but I am truly scared out of my mind I don_

**June 11th 1991 12:56 pm**

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything is fine; my parents had gotten in a bad car wreck but were thankfully safe. Something crazy happened today and I am really confused. I fell and hit my knee, or more likely made a river of blood. It hurt so badly and I couldn't even get up and go home it hurt so badly. But once I was able to stagger myself up, the pain went away. I looked down and I had no wound. Just something weird and no care for sharing or people would think I was crazy. See you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_ The freaked out 'Hermione'_

**July 2nd 1991 9:23 am**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I am freaking out even worse then last time, all summer I have been doing freaky things that have gone un-explained. I finally found out the answer to my problem. I am a witch I daresay. Not even ten minutes ago, I have gotten a letter that was sent by an owl. It gets weirder; I Hermione Jean Granger has been accepted in Hogwarts Witchcraft & Wizardry. _

_I thought it was fake, but who else would go out of their way to train an owl, make a wax stamp and I whole letter just for me?_

_Parents will take me to London tomorrow to see if any of it is likely to be true. _

_Your best wishes,_

_ Hermione_

**September 3rd 1991 5:39 am**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Completely forgot I packed this journal with me, sorry for no entries lately. Well, all of it is true, I am truly ecstatic! I am a witch attending Hogwarts; so far (as it goes) I seem like the only one who has read any of the books for this year. And this part is not as surprising, it reminds just like the all girls Academy but worse. Everyone hates me and are annoyed of me; even the boy Harry Potter seems to hate me and I hate it!_

_All that I can say, bye!_

_ 'Mione_

**November 2nd 1991 5:24 pm**

_Dear Diary, _

_ Schools great I guess, starting to already receive the top marks in class, on Halloween was attacked by and ogre troll thing. Harry and Ron saved me, I guess they're not that bad. I have a new enemy now, it's usually the prissy girls but this time it's a prissy boy; named Draco Malfoy. Eugh, the thought just makes me want to give out my lunch. Wish me luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_ Hermione_

**June 25th 1992 2:21 pm**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Harry, Ron, and I went to retrieve the Sorcerers stone, everything is fine now and the stone is safe, going home soon so wish me luck._

_Love ya,_

_ 'Mione_

**June 23rd 1992 8:34 pm**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Basilisks scare me, especially after having its eyes stained to the back of my head…. I hope everything goes well for Harry in the future…_

_With all due respect, _

_Hermione…_

**September 10th 1993 10:83 pm**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't know what to do with my new cat, always trying to attack Scabbers. But how can my cat help it? That's what cats do! My life is in a miserable state…_

_Sincerely,_

_ Hermione_

**January 2nd 1994 9:57 am**

_Dear Diary, _

_ Ron hates me for his rat, Harry hates me for his firebolt because I'm trying to keep him safe! My LIFE SUCKS! Only Hagrid and Crooshanks are there to save me from total depression and humiliation. Too much homework, I can't even trust you to tell how I have been getting to my classes, I feel even worse then last… _

_Grrr!_

_ Granger_

**June 2nd 1994 3:24 am**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I hope Harry can survive the summer, I hope Ron won't be so jealous of Harry, and I hope Sirius makes it through without getting caught. Wormtail has it in for himself if he doesn't turn himself in soon, maybe even death can or better yet the kiss from a dementor will finally give him his true punishment…_

_Sincerely,_

_ 'Mione_

**September 2nd 1994 12:29 pm**

_Dear Diary,_

_ The dark mark has occurred; everyone is scared out of their minds. I hope Harry's scar will stop hurting; I am very excited for the Triwizard tournament. I hope everything turns out as planned this year. Dropped some subjects this year, thank goodness, book pain has finally come off my shoulders! I think Ron is getting a nudge on me…_

_Awkwardness,_

_ Hermione_

**June 28th 1995 5:02 am**

_Dear Diary,_

_ If you wonder what my problem is, well; Harry has almost been killed by… well… Voledermort. Still wondering why people are scared of that name and finally realize, after Harry has told me the full story; why. Loving life is hard to do in a scared state. _

_Wishing luck towards friends,_

_ 'Mione_

**January 2nd 1998 ?:? ?**

_Dear Diary,_

_ The moment of truth; I don't know what's going on, where we ar,e and even Ron has disappeared. I haven't written in this thing for a few years now but I am shaking like crazy. I think I might faint or throw up my very little dinner. What time is it? Who knows, just the day. Thankfully. I am being killed by what's happening in my life. I- Guess there no other way to put it but bye… This may be my last writing…_

_Scared to death,_

_ Hermione Jean Granger_

**August 10th 1998 4:42 am**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have had many regrets in my life for the past seven years, and many good choices. Like the time I went to the ball with Krum; the time I kissed Ron; or maybe even when I decided to go get killed by a giant troll that made us friends. But I have decided that I will, for now on, look forward in life and not look behind it. Hogwarts is being rebuilt, and all the Death Eaters are being sent on trial. I must guess I have attended at least twenty of them; this may be my last one today. The face of him makes me nervous, brings coldness to my vanes; I even have the memory of him as he stands over me, while I am being tortured. I have many things on my mind, but for now, I guess I could say that the past is the past after today, and I am looking for a new future returning back to Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy has many things in for him today, and I hope he is ready for what evidence Harry, Ron, and I have prepared to make sure he stays in Azkaban forever and ever. This may be my last entry and may never write in another. I hope you last as a good and bad memory tucked neatly and hidden in my leather case. _

_I will miss you very much,_

_ Hermione Jean Granger_

_That's the end of this journal. _

**HP**

**Yeah, that was not my best work. **


	2. Chapter 1 - The Witnesses

**I realize that I should have added more detail with Harry and Ron, but I forgot, and I will not fix it, as I am a very lazy person. Characters go to J.K. Rowling. **

**HP**

**Chapter 1 – The Witnesses **

Hermione Granger, the number one person to be expected in the courtroom; and yes, she was there. For which, she has been to many Ministry court hearings this past month. Ever since the war has ended; Hermione has found herself in a very busy mode, expecting herself to be relaxed, she was no where close. She was returning to Hogwarts in a few days, to re-do her final year. Since she was stuck finding Horcruxes and making sure Harry stayed alive. It was wonderful.

But now with the war over, the first thing Hermione had done was counter curse her parents, and have a reunion. They had moved back into their old house; as if she was ten years old and there had been no war. But the memories were still stained to her past forever; having the so done 'scar' on her forearm. No matter the spell, it was there; as if it was carved out of dark magic, withered into her skin. She shivered at the thought, the dark night her body encountered. She has now been to over six court hearings the past month; wishing for them to stop. Thankfully, this was the last: Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione, her puffy tree bark colored hair, green eyes, and a very high confidence. She had lost weight, but is starting to gain it back. Hermione felt as if she was a new person, although, this new found confidence seemed to be _different_.

Ron came over wrapping his arms around her waist trying to comfort her; but Ron annoyed her more then he could comfort. So she just pushed his arms off her and said, "Not now Ronald." She hadn't even looked him in the face. She felt him pause and walk ahead of her, into the ministry building. Ronald Weasley. During the war, he had been protective and a good friend; but now it seems he was his usual self back in Hogwarts. I always had the urge to not yell at him since we were with each other. I frowned slightly, not having the mood to move my legs forward. Until Harry came up behind me putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

Harry has always been a good friend, before the war, during the war, and after the war. I only remember getting in a fight with him probably once; but I hardly remember. I sighed and started heading forward, Harry trailing behind me. The ministry has been quite empty lately, maybe because of the families trying to spend time with each other, making sure everyone in the family is safe. I wouldn't doubt that. The three of us, the Golden Trio, all stopped at the wand checking station. "Wands please." Ron had just gotten his checked and was heading to the elevator. So Harry and I set ours on the desk as the young man checked them. "Clear to go," we grabbed our wands and headed off.

When we got to the elevator, Ron again had gone ahead of us. I sighed, "Harry, I don't know if our relationship will work out anymore. Ron has been a rude git since the battle." Harry frowned as we stepped into the elevator, a man no longer pressing the buttons for you, but you having to do it yourself. "I don't know maybe you just have to give him some time; he is probably still trying to deal with the loss of Fred. His funeral is tomorrow you know, remember?" I nodded. "I remember." But before we could close the elevator doors, a man with snow blonde hair, bright silver eyes and a pale face rushed forward breathing hard as if he was late. "Sorry," he muttered as he squeezed through the closing doors. He slammed next to me, and leaned against his knees before looking up.

He had seemed to finally notice me and Harry, "Oh…" His eyebrows were forced into each other. "Um, hey, what's up guys?" I had expected Harry to reply very angrily, but he just raised an eyebrow and replied. "Going to a court hearing, guessing your going to the same one?"

Draco Malfoy looked at the floor nervously, a glint of pity flashing in his eyes. "Yeah… yeah, I guess so." A long moment of awkward silence followed along after that. "Hey, um, guys?" Malfoy broke the silence. "I'm so sorry for being a prick during the years that I first met you. I was rude and I always thought myself better then everyone else, thinking that blood line was all that matters. But it doesn't, I apologize to you Harry, for making fun of your parents and insulting you. Because seriously, none of my parents were any better then the way I insulted yours." He paused. "Well, actually except my mom."

Harry again surprised me by gaining the strength to reply in very non-harsh way.

"Although it will be hard to forgive you as easily, like I am doing now; I just want you to know that since the war is over, and your hearing was proved as clear because you were being forced. I guess I can say I will no long dwell on the past and look into the future." Harry paused to see what kind of response Malfoy had, but he just stared non-evilly, which what unlike him. "So, I guess that means I accept your apology."

Malfoy let out a breath of relief, and put out his hand as the two shook in a very cautious way. I thought he had forgotten about me, but then he turned my way. "What about you?"

I had to register his words before I could speak my mind, I had a feeling I should go the way Harry had; but I had a few questions first. "What made you change so quickly?" He narrowed his eyes and ran his fingers through his mess of a hair. "I guess when I sat there in front of the dark lord, watching all those people being tortured and killed; knowing that even my own life was on the line at any second made me think of how good you had it. How although you were on the run, made me jealous; I don't know how this affects me now but realizing during the battle at Hogwarts, you seemed so powerful. I guess, I finally had to agree that blood didn't matter, it's the person inside and I was just being a prat. I guess that works… Although I feel as if I made no sense…"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his own uncomfortable state. "Nice to see you as the good guy for once, yeah I forgive you." Malfoy gave her a smile when the elevator dinged. The ladies voice spoke loudly on the speaker, "_Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_" and the doors slid open. I went first as Harry and Malfoy gestured, and I stepped out into a very familiar hallway I have seen many times before. I stopped feeling a little awkward as the two men trailed behind me and let Malfoy in front; I mean it is his own father. He paused looking at me and then shrugged and headed to a certain courtroom I haven't been to before, because I was used to the same one over and over again. After twisting and turning through many hallways like a maze, we finally made it to a pair of double doors that were stained black made up of golden handles. Malfoy opened the door holding it open so I could pass, as I awkwardly mumbled a 'thank you' and made it into the courtroom. The place was filled with many ministry workers and a lot of witnesses; I saw Ron sitting down a little angrily for me rejecting him earlier, I just sighed a little annoyed and headed towards him. "Hey Ron, sorry about earlier I am just not in the mood; I promise once we are out of here we can do whatever you want." That seemed to calm him down a bit and he relaxed. I looked down the steps to still see Harry and Malfoy talking to each other.

Harry seemed to ask a question and Malfoy paused, but then answered quietly. They both trudged up the steps as Malfoy sat next to me, question and answer solved. I just smiled lightly at him and turned to Ron, who was angry as Hell. I knew he was going to say something, but just gave him the 'look' which means 'later and don't start any crap' he took a deep breath as if even he sensed that this isn't the right place or time. And I was right, because everyone got quite as the floor of the cage in the middle of the circular room started to rise, showing Lucius Malfoy, sitting strapped in a metal chair.

The Minister of Magic cleared his voice sitting in the middle, in front of a wooden desk, "The court hearing is due to Lucius Malfoy for using Unforgivable curses, known as a Death Eater and under V-" He took a deep breath, "Voldermort's orders. What are the punishments?" Some person in the corner yelled out, "Azkaban twenty-years, under Ministries protection program for life for he could never move from the house he lives in now; or Life to Azkaban."

The Minister took an annoyed breath, "Any rejections to the punishments that could be carried?" Total silence. "Great, that's the first in awhile. Anyways, what would you have to say for yourself Lucius Malfoy?"

His eyes looked wild, he was wearing ragged clothing, his hair was in a tangled mess and he looked as if his mind was out of order. "I- I did nothing! I was under the Imperius Curse, I am innocent!"

The Minister just smiled, "Alright Mr. Malfoy; could someone please bring up the first witness?" Everyone looked around in curiosity, as looking for someone; but finally Malfoys arm snapped into the air. The Minister looked very un-happy with this.

"Yes, err, Mr. Malfoy, the son of the accused…" He made a gesture for him to rise and come forward. Malfoy stiffly and awkwardly rose out of his chair, through the crowd of seats and down the steps. Malfoy had his pale arms dug right to the bottom of his jean pockets, and strolled to the witness seat. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, how would you like to defend-?"

"I'm not here to defend my father but I am simply here to make sure he will never walk freely again." He cut in a very demanding and angry voice. Everyone was shocked with the outcome of what he had just said, although I haven't really thought of it; I was guessing he was here to make sure his father was free, family right?

"Alright," the Minister said, "Please continue uh… Draco; why do you want your father in Azkaban?" Malfoy or Draco; straightened out in his seat and got ready for which seemed that was going to be a rather long rehearsed speech.

"Well, it all started out for my best memory when I was three years old. My father told me stories about great wizards with marks on their arms that made them more powerful then all the other wizards. Of course at that age, I believe it all. But as I started getting older, I started doing things in his term 'Muggle like' on which I didn't even know better at the time. For a punishment he took his wand and put a curse on it for it acted as a knife; I even have the scars to prove it." Half the woman in the room had their hands on their mouths; looking completely shocked that a man would do something like that to someone so young. Even I was shocked to hear his dad was like that to his son; other people I understand, but his own son? I always thought he was a spoiled brat.

"And could you show us that proof - Mr. Malfoy?" The Minister asked looking through his notes and then looking about. A relieved smile came to Malfoy's lips, "Certainly." He pushed pack his long sleeved shirt to reveille gigantic scars never properly healed, all up and down his arm. Malfoy's dad shook in his metal chair screaming, "I would never do anything close to even that- that was all from the dumb bird horse that the giant oaf hurt my son with!"

Draco Malfoy rose from his chair angrily, "Really? Because the last time I checked, his didn't slash me over ten times!" His voice echoed through the hall, ringing against everyone's ears; the place was quite. He threw back into the chair now very stressed and pushed down his sleeves. "Alright," The minister muttered dipping his quill in ink and scribbling down on the paper. "Child abuse using inappropriate magic…"

Lucius Malfoy shook the chair again, and the minister slammed down his quill. "I will NOT tolerate this Malfoy; I decided to show a little kindness to some part of you and give you a stress free jury. But with you rattling around, I might as well bring in the dementors! Do you want that right after you got out of Azkaban? ONE MORE TIME!" He repeated after Draco Malfoy and slammed back into his chair from standing; trying to calm himself down.

Percy Weasley, that was sitting next to the Minister cleared his voice and said "Do you have any other reports of your father using un-forgivable curses?"

Draco shrugged, "Oh trust me, everything about him is un-forgivable. So the part with the Dark Lord un-forgivable?" Percy just sighed. "Just tell us please…"

"Alright than," Malfoy said rubbing his hands together, having the old smirk on his face from school. "Well, it all started at school in my fourth year, after the Dark Lord had come back from the dead. Well, everyone didn't believe anything about him coming back, although Harry was telling the truth." He gestured towards Harry and he gave a semi-wave towards everyone.

"Right, so even I tried not believing him but when I came home from school that year, he was sitting right at the dining room table. So all through fifth year my dad forced me to be the spy for the Dark lord, the imperius curse, then the pain curse, and many more scars followed along before I agreed. In the end, I was the one telling the Dark Lord that Harry was going to the Ministry. At the beginning of my sixth year at Hogwarts, my dad put me under the Imperius curse that made me follow out getting this mark right here. And all because of my father, the Dark Lord told me that if I didn't kill Albus Dumbledore, then me and my mother would be tortured and killed; so it all ended up with my dad. He killed many muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards. So, he's evil alright. Please put him in Azkaban forever." Draco Malfoy got up, bowed and walked happily away. Percy was scribbling down as fast as he could, trying to get the whole evidence down.

"Next?" The Minister called. Ron nudged Hermione, so she got up and gave the three boys; (Yes even Malfoy) a sympathetic look, then went down the stairs. I felt eyes burning in my front, side, and back. I sat down into the seat Draco Malfoy had come from. "Alright, Hermione Granger, muggle-born, uh…" he said searching through his paper. "We have been notarized that you were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, in the company on the Malfoy house, did Lucius Malfoy take part in that torture…?"

Hermione stiffened at the memory and nodded, "Well, Lestrange did the pain curse, and so did Lucius I believe. Then she used a horrible dark cursed blade on my forearm, as you can see-" Hermione pulled down her sleeve and there was the scar with the simple words that could be seen by everyone: '_Mudblood_' everyone seemed as shocked as the story of Draco Malfoy. "Lestrange carved Mud and Malfoy carved Blood…" The Minister stiffened. "Thank you Ms. Granger."

Hermione stood up and glided back to her friends, taking the same seat between Ron and Malfoy. "Alright then," The Minister said. "Any in favor for clearing all charges?" Not one arm shot in the air. "Ok… Any in favor for several years and then probation?" Only a few arms slowly rose from the back of the circular room. "All in favor for life in Azkaban?" My arm was the first in the air, and then Malfoy's, Harry's, Ron's and finally the whole room was covered in risen arms as if a huge title wave had washed over the room. The Minister smiled rather proudly, and banged his wooden hammer on his desk. "Life sentence to Azkaban, case dismissed." Everyone stretched as they rose from their seats, chatting rather happy now.

Harry and Ron walked away discussing how Fred's funeral will be handled, and I just frowned slightly. Malfoy was walking away from the hearing, alone… I had an idea. Hermione ran over to Percy Weasley who was getting ready to go home to help set up for the funeral. "Hey Percy," He turned around quickly in surprise but then relaxed. "Oh hey Hermione, what's up?" Hermione paused to think of ways to gather the words together. "Would- Do you- Uh, can Draco Malfoy come to the funeral?" Percy looked shock, "Why!?" I had to pause for a moment, "Well, because his mom is in a hysterical state, his dad is in Azkaban and although this isn't the best place; maybe he can apologize to everyone he feels sorry for. Well, because he apologized to me and Harry and hasn't made any snide remarks or anything. So… can he, I mean, if he agrees?" Percy looked completely lost for words. "Well…. If-if he, um, agrees I guess… I got to run, see you soon Hermione." He gave me a half hug and walked off; I just sighed and turned around to go catch up with Malfoy.

I finally found him right before he was about to get in the elevator, "Hey, Malfoy!" He saw me and let the people behind him go in the elevator, backing up towards me. "What?" He asked clearly wanting to go home. "Well," I said. "I was wondering, I don't know, but, would you like to go to Fred Weasley's funeral? I mean, it's a good place to meet new people and it couldn't hurt but to come right? I know I'm trying to rush you into coming; but, uh, could you?" I slightly panicked. Malfoy just pierced his lips waiting to see if I was finished yet, and then spoke. "Yeah, I don't mind."

My eyes widened in surprised at his quick acceptance. "Oh, really? Wow, um yeah. Cool." He just smiled. "I'm just sick of being driven into my house by other people, scared I'm going to kill them or something. It would be nice to get out of the house… even for that. "

I bit my lip nervously, "Well, just come in some black dress robes, around ten in the morning, at the burrow. Ok?" He just laughed. "Alright, I'll try to wear some clothes; don't want to come in my underwear or anything." My cheeks blushed scarlet.

"Well, see you." Malfoy said. I waved as he got in the next elevator. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ron coming up to her. "Come on, we're going to the burrow." Harry said. "Ok," muttered Hermione. She waited for Harry and Ron to leave, when she herself apperated with a satisfying '_CRACK!_'

**HP**

**Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Funerals and Train Stations

**I though this was a well written chapter. I promise to upload soon, after next week, as it is my last week of school, and there are exams to study for. I do not own Harry Potter. **

**HP**

**Chapter 2 – Funerals and Train Stations**

Getting ready and fancy for a funeral (on which on the contrary, Hermione has sadly gotten used to, since she was now famous and many people had asked her to attend funerals of people she didn't even know; and she couldn't have said no to them without feeling guilty), was not what Hermione wanted to do for somebody she cared about. Even Fred, she felt like crawling in a corner with her knees tucked in to her body, wearing a robe and not getting ready for the day; and cry. Fred was somebody that she felt was part of her life growing up, and although she always yelled at the two twins for always goofing off at school, she actually enjoyed it. Now it's over and she won't be able to turn back time. She has been telling herself this for the past seven years actually.

Pulling her dress over her body and straightening it out, she felt slightly guilty for inviting a certain Malfoy over, but she knows he won't come. No matter what.

Sighing, she forced herself to take her mind off other things and just focus on getting through the day. The Weasley family has been so busy, they already had a private burial for Fred, but they haven't had a full validate funeral. Several months later. This is sadly due to the full schedule of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The Weasley family respected that, and so the trio respected that as well. Today is the one free day the three has had in months, and now they were going to a funeral.

Hermione slipped on her shoes and looking in the mirror, finding herself acceptable, she fled down the stairs of the burrow. Ginny was still getting ready, but everybody else was getting things ready in the yard. Hermione went to help, but when she finally got to the porch, everything has already been completed. Feeling like she should be doing something, she headed to the gate to help Percy welcome everybody and thank them for coming.

When the time came, everybody in the Weasley family were in their positions as people began to apperate to the outskirts of the family's home. As Percy spoke, I smiled kindly in a sad way and shook everybody's hand and took some of their coats. Twenty minutes later, feeling like everybody that was invited had come; Percy set off to meet his family again. Hermione that was adorned with a few coats went to put them inside when she heard a slight 'pop' behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to find a disgruntled Draco Malfoy dusting himself off on which he looked like he was covered in a nice layer of dust.

Letting go of the pile of coats, which automatically floated in the air; I walked over to Malfoy.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Looking up, he gave me an annoyed look and giving himself one more good pat, he replied grumpily. "My mom is what happened, I told her last minute. She was freaking out, threw a dust pan full of dirt at me."

My eyebrows rose a bit. "I thought you wouldn't have come, guessing that was the reason why you were late?"

He nodded earnestly. "Yeah; are you sure the Weasley family is okay with me coming?"

I shrugged, "As long as you give them support, it shouldn't be a problem." He nodded in understanding.

"Are you carrying those coats inside?" He nodded towards the floating pile of clothing dangling in the air.

"Yeah," I answered. "Why, do you want to join me or something?"

He looked nervously at the small crowd talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't mind." As we trudged towards the house, we tried a light conversation, but today wasn't the day.

Dropping the pile of clothes on a table next to the backdoor, we turned around to the family and crowd. Everybody was sitting down, Hermione and Draco followed suit. Some gave him awkward stares and others barely looked at him at all. Mr. Weasley had invited Hermione to give a speech, but she turned him down kindly telling him that she had nothing to say, everybody already knew how she felt about him. He accepted the answer just as kind as Hermione and patted her hand walking away.

Ron was sitting with the rest of his family near the front of the podium, Hermione had chose to sit father back as she didn't like people watching her cry. After the sad speech's and after many tears had fallen, everybody apperated to Fred's grave to pay last respects. Hermione's eyes stained red and face streak with tears, she laid down bright orange flower at his grave and slowly cried into her handkerchief. Malfoy stood back behind the crowd; you could tell he felt really awkward being there. Ron had turned around after paying his respects and crushed her in a tight hug. They held each other for a few minutes before everybody left back to the burrow to collect their things. Hermione had decided to stay since Malfoy hadn't left yet.

When everybody left and Hermione and Malfoy were the only two in the graveyard, she curiously watched Malfoy take something out of his robes pocket.

It looked like a piece of lined muggle paper. He cast a quick ever-lasting charm on it, and tied it to my bouquet of bright flowers.

Knowing I was still there, he answered my unspoken question out loud. "I got that note in my fifth year after I got them kicked off the Quidditch team. I was mad and almost burned it in a fire, but instead put it in my journal. I found it yesterday and I just realized how funny it is of a note. When I first got it and opened of, it burned my eyebrows and most of my hair off. They knew how much I cherished my hair, you know?" He laughed lightly to himself, but then his face screwed up into a scowl again.

"They never were mean to me, I just acted prejudice towards the whole Weasley family and now I feel totally guilty. That's the main reason I came today." He continued.

I nodded in understanding and after a few more minutes, I spoke. "They are probably wondering where I am, you can either go and talk to them or go home from here."

He didn't reply for a while, and then finally replied. "I'll go from here,"

"Okay," I said awkwardly. "Well, bye." Before I could apperate, he quickly spoke. "Thanks," a slight pause. "Thanks Hermione, for inviting me." I smiled kindly towards him. "It was nothing." Then I disappeared leaving him alone in the graveyard staring blankly at the grave of Fred Weasley.

"I wish he was like that during school, and then I would at least be able to get along with him." I spoke later on the next day. The three friends sat together in front of a crackling fire at Harry's home, finally taking a day off before heading off to school the next morning. Ron grunted slightly in response. "I don't even know why he came yesterday; the guests were all worried for their own safety. Stupid death eater ferret always ruins everything, even personal matters." Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione's face scrunched up in anger, "What are you talking about?" she said quietly, not wanting to scream. "He was perfectly fine; he didn't say one rude word towards anything while he was there yesterday."

"Oh yeah," Ron snapped back. "You were with him the whole time."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Well, back on what you said; I am the one who invited him actually. I know we barely know him, but I know he has changed. Harry knows that as well, right Harry?"

Harry looked annoyed with the fact that they were fighting at all, "Hermione, I forgave him; I didn't become best friends with the man."

"Ha!" Ron pointed at her. Hermione was too tired at the moment to fight anymore. "Just forget it; I'm going to go home and get ready for school tomorrow. I still have to move my things back into my parent's house, I'm going to have to call my landlord and let him know I won't be paying for awhile and that he can have the apartment available again." Hermione said standing up.

Ron looked a bit relieved for Hermione's taste, but Harry spoke up. "We still have a few hours until dinner, can't you just wait Hermione? We finally have a break today!"

Hermione lightened up a bit at Harry not wanting her to leave. She smiled, "You know me Harry, I always plan ahead, and at the moment, I'm behind. Sorry." He sighed in defeat. As she was leaving, she heard Harry talking to Ron. "At least knock off the ferret thing Ron, it's getting old and is obviously on her nerves." Ron grunted something back, but Hermione had not heard; she was already out the front door.

That night, Hermione barely had slept. Nightmares of death and dying were filled with screams and agony. When she woke up in the morning, she had dark bags underneath her eyes, and she could barely wake herself up. Since she was in her old house again with her parents after moving out last night, she felt like the war had not even happened, that she was starting 7th year right after her 6th. She actually tried to force herself to think that way, but she knew it would never happen.

After taking a hot steamy shower, she got dressed and ate breakfast in silence. Her parents were still sleeping, as it was a Saturday that September 1st and that is usually when people sleep in. Digging through her old items since she had time to spare, she found her old journal again that she just wrote in a few days before and read her past entries. When she got bored with that, she started reading a 7th year book on defensive spells, but she already knew these things and got bored with that. Giving up, she came downstairs around nine to find her parents up wandering around getting the kitchen drinking tea. I told them I would be leaving early today to meet up with my friends. They gave me a satisfying hug and told me to look after myself. After letting them know that I would, I left with my trunk to the burrow.

When I got there, Ron had welcomed me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek in which I knew he was trying to make up for yesterday. Hanging out with the Weasley's made time pass as quickly as possible as usual. I was fed full to the brim by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley kept pestering me about muggle things like back then. I quickly obliged. When I was telling him about America landing on the moon, his face lit up in surprise; that was when Mrs. Weasley cut in the middle of our conversation to let me know that it was thirty minutes before eleven. I thanked her and told Mr. Weasley that I would continue talking with him during Christmas break all he wanted.

At the train station, it was crowded with even more kids than usual. Mostly due to the fact of last year, many kids were repeating their years and then you add on the extra kids that were starting this year caused the double amount of first years running around. Hermione received the role of Head girl; she tried to kindly tell Professor McGonagall on how she didn't want that type of responsibility and just wanted to relax this year. For some reason though, the Professor would not let her. Finally after the tenth objection, she threatened to turn Hermione into a chocolate frog when she finally decided to agree and said that it wouldn't be that bad. She quickly apologized to Hermione for her behavior, but Hermione didn't mind.

"I've go to the Head's compartment, I'll meet you guys in the great hall." The two boys frowned and Ron ran up and gave her a sloppy kiss (which she fought with laughter while Harry was groaning about how gross they were). After departing and settling herself in a private compartment, she got bored again. Not able to concentrate to read a book (which is really rare for her), she decided to take a quick nap when the compartment door slid open with a loud bang.

"Oh sorry," Malfoy said a little bit rude. "Did I wake you?" I frowned at his behavior. "No, I wasn't even asleep." He shrugged and started tugging his trunk inside the compartment. "What are you doing?" I said loudly. "This compartment is meant only for the head girl and boy!" He stopped what he was doing and looked me annoyed at my comment. "You think I'm that stupid? Why would I come in here if I didn't know what it was meant for?"

I crossed my arms and frowned rudely. "It's what you do Malfoy, and when the Head boy comes, he won't be very pleased."

Malfoy stared at her in annoyance. "Yes, I wouldn't want to make the Head boy mad, now would I?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes feeling the old feeling of anger towards the blond headed git. "Why did you come in here for, to annoy me? That's very thick of you contemplating the fact that you are a 'changed person'."

He still stared at me as if I just changed into some type of strange alien.

"Well?" I asked, my temper rising.

He shook his head and finished pulling his trunk in and pushing it up on the rack.

When he finally turned back to me, he said "I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age, right?" I nodded slowly, feeling a little bit self-centered every time somebody asks me that. "Then how come _you_ are being so thick Hermione Granger?"

It took me a second to think, before the realization dawned on me. "Oh," I muttered, feeling my face getting really hot with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Malfoy, I just…" I never finished my sentence, and picked up a book I left out just in case I got too bored. I could hear him laughing and it made the anger in me burn a bit more.

After awhile, Malfoy spoke up. "So, did you know that the Head boy and girl have to share a room?" I looked up in shock and wide eyes. "WHAT?"

He just laughed. "I'm just kidding Granger, calm down." My eyes narrowed at him.

"Anyways, now that I got your attention; I got this checklist of things me and you will have to do as everybody leaves the train."

I sighed and replied. "You and I, Malfoy." He looked at me confused. "Come again?"

"You said me and you, it's you and I." I corrected him. He stared at me waiting. "Oh, alright. I know, I got the same list. I'll take the right side of the train; you take the left since that is where the Slytherin compartments are." He stretched out a bit. "Sure thing, whatever."

So after we took turns using the compartment to change clothes, we headed on our specific parts of the train to let them know to change, as it was getting dark out. After we had pulled up in Hogsmeade and everybody had exited, we made sure to scout the train to make sure no luggage or people were left behind. Letting the train driver know all was good, Malfoy and I met outside and took the last carriage available that led us to Hogwarts. It was a long and quite ride.


End file.
